Shards
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: A broken reflection, a broken piece, a lost world and a fate that needs to be destroyed. If he hadn't broke the fragment by accident, he would still be messing with his brothers. But unfortunately, he can't reverse time. Now how is he going to cope with this new-found land? Read the letter before the story. Otherwise, you won't get it. 2K12 version.


**Shards  
Summary: A broken reflection, a broken piece, a lost world and a fate to be destroyed. If he hadn't broke the fragment by accident, he would still be messing with his brothers. But unfortunately, he can't reverse time. Now how is he going to cope with this new-found land?**

Introduction

Dear reader,

If you are reading this, I hope you are. I hope you enjoy the story beginning until the end.

But first, we'll have to talk about some pointers here and the summary. Let me start:

A broken reflection, a broken piece, a lost world and a fate to be destroyed. If he hadn't broke the fragment by accident, he would still be messing with his brothers. But unfortunately, he can reverse time. Now how is he going to cope with this new-found land?

We don't know.

Maybe we should go back in time, about...I don't know, maybe ten years back?

I guess so.

As we all know, the Kraang has this power cell to travel between our dimension and theirs. There's only one way it worked: the core of the power cell called a fragment.

Ten years back when the Kraang never found out about Earth yet, they used to live in an island called Krasimus. It's west to the Battle Nexus and beside Kanzou on its east. Life was peaceful...until the gas leak came.

The fragment that powers the safety of each island broke on the night of the Shiranka Festival: an annual day to honor King Kraanimus.

King Kraanimus discovered that the most powerful fragment is located in Kanzou. So, he ordered the Kraanimu (a resistance that protects Krasimus) to go to Kanzou. It was then they stole the fragment and Kanzou fell under the curse of Minasimo-chama.

The fragment was so strong that a portal was invented to travel between earth and their dimension. Professor Kraang thus made a replacment fragment and used Kanzou's to create the power cell. Soon, power cells were popular in Krasimus and thus were used for important things. This also powered the Kraang's company: the T.C.R.I.

Meanwhile in Kanzou, there were eight ways to be cursed. They called this "Minasimo-chama's Curse Law". This is held every Sapphire Lotus Festival: a festival held on September to honor Minasimo-chama. Every year on the festival, two people die and one disappear. Anyone who leaves Kanzou will be infected by the curse.

To fully understand this, let's learn the Curse Law.

First, you must never talk about Minasimo-sama. Unfortunately, this rule broke when the curse began. This caused the Kimiyoshi Family to die and the Hatake Family to be ostracised.

Second, do not enter the land...if you want to be safe. Again, the rule broke when some tourists and Michelangelo entered. But the tourists entered manually so they were infected. Since Michelangelo entered by accident, he never inherited the curse and thus is stable.

Third, do not leave Kanzou. There were many incidents on this, especially the month of September before or during the Sapphire Lotus Festival.

Fourth, do not even _think _about leaving the land. Many rumours were spreaded that Minasimo-chama can read their thoughts.

Fifth, do not defy Minasimo-chama, such as a project that would destroy the whole land. (Dam War)

Sixth, do not enter the Saiguden without permission; only Minasimo-chama's priest or priestess and his/her family may enter can come in as they please. Since there was no Hasaki at the start, no one entered the Saiguden. But since Michelangelo and his brothers are revealed as also Hasakis on their biological mother's side, they can come in without permission.

Seventh, be lucky; even the Hasaki Family is suspectible to the curse.

Lastly, all people and mutants eighteen and above are required to attend the festival. Otherwise, their bodies will be burned in an oil drum. Only the Hasakis (even 18 and above) and children under 18 may not go as they please.

Now you know, beware. This story may shock you or...I don't know.

I, myself, have been through this...and even though its been a year since this happened, there are some dangers around. Right now, my family and I are at war with a man who betrayed our dad before. Its not yet done. I hope this is all over and we can defeat the fate that was tragically made.

So, good luck in surviving and beware of Minasimo-chama's curse.

Signed,  
Unknown...


End file.
